


Car Tunes

by thewritingsloth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, NaNoWriMo, Punk, punk rocker carm, save laura from a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: While they prepare to go visit M. Hollis, Carm and Laura debate over who gets to choose the music in the car.





	Car Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> Written during NaNoWriMo! (Of course Carmilla would listen to punk. Obviously.)

It was a much too early Friday morning for Carmilla’s liking. Laura stepped into the car, still slightly sleepy but excited: Carmilla and her were visiting her dad (or “Mr. Hollis”) this weekend. She leaned over to open Carmilla’s door as her girlfriend sat, balancing two coffees on her lap as she did so. Once she was comfortable, she handed one to Laura and placed her own drink in the space reserved for it, on the side of her door. Laura yawned as Carmilla turned to say to her:  
"I’m driving, so obviously I get to choose the music."  
Laura looked at Carmilla with incredulous eyes.  
"Excuse me? You can’t even press on albums or choose a song, you need to look at the road!"  
"I can put a whole album before we start the car, creampuff."  
Laura huffed.  
"I’m not listening to the Sex Pistols again."  
She saw Carmilla tilt her head in her direction, a frown on her face.  
"Why not? What’s wrong with the Sex Pistols?"  
As an answer, Laura started playing furious air guitar.  
Carmilla shrugged.  
"What’s wrong with that?"  
Laura’s right hand went to her temple, quietly trying to find a polite way to say that any kind of punk rock would currently give her: **a)** a headache, or **b)** an irresistible desire to leave.  
Carm had been blasting punk in the apartment for weeks. For _weeks_ , guys. Laura couldn’t handle any more calls for revolution or loud drums (or both at the same time, to be really honest).  
"Carm, I want to listen to Ariana Grande’s last album!"  
A quizzical girlfriend replied to her.  
"Ariana who?"  
Laura facepalmed herself. Even though Carmilla had a tendency to ignore today’s pop culture (in her defense, not _entirely_ her fault), Laura was sure she had sung « God is a Woman » around the kitchen often enough for her girlfriend to have a slight idea of who she was talking about.  
"Ariana Grande."  
"Is this that girl that started as a country singer but now is on the radio every day? The one that tells us to shake it off?"  
Laura shook her head, a smile on her lips.  
"No, Carm. That’s Taylor Swift."  
"Dammit. Who’s Ariana Grande then?"  
Laura’s laughter was Carmilla’s only answer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
